Lupo Italiano
by SoaringGryphonProductions
Summary: From the rolling hills and plains of Tuscany comes the newest Rover to join the team, but she is different from the others. What kind of impact will she make on the team? What secrets does Professor Shepherd know about her that she doesn't know herself. Read and review kindly.


**Road Rovers- Lupo Italiano **

**Chapter 1- Willamina (The Singing Spy)  
**

A puppy raised to be a shepherd, the shepherd who became a spy, the spy who would defend the world with a ready wit. Quite a tale to tell my pups when the time comes, but I didn't start out that way. My story begins in the fields and rolling hills of Tuscany. To my eyes and my nose, that is my home. yet fate would change the course of the winds and my life forever.

I remember that moment like it was yesterday. It was late in the afternoon, I was helping my master, whom was a young shepherd boy, tend to the flocks of sheep. As I helped him lead them to the boundaries of the fence, one yew managed to escape. I went after it as my master waited behind the fence. The thing with us sheepdogs our masters trust us with the utmost faith.

I ran to fetch the escaped sheep all the way to a nearby cave. My master's family uses to store cheese made from sheep's milk so it can age, what I saw and heard from that cave I would never forget. It struck me as fascinating that a light could go through the solid rock walls. I heard an echoing voice to which first thought it was God himself, "Willamina, you have been chosen,"

As I howled to the light, I knew I wasn't just a shepherd dog, but what had I been chosen to do? For years after that day, I wondered what it was that light wanted from me. That question was answered the one day in the middle of the summer. From the crack of dawn to the evening sunset, I helped my master with his chores from cleaning his room to tending to the flocks.

One day as my master went off to school, I was greeted by a visitor. It was a rough collie. It was quite obvious she didn't appear to be from around the area. This was a once every harvest moon opportunity for me to meet another dog, "-Excuse me, are you Willamina?-" She asked, judging by her accent which I could hear in her attempt to speak my language, she was English.

To any humans passing by, it would appear two dogs are just sniffing at each other when we were really have a conversation. I wanted to keep it that way around her, "Your Italian is horrible, you make me want to vomit," I joked in English, "but I will look over that, tell me who are you and what business do you have here?" I asked, I wanted to get straight down to the point.

I am not very trusting of strangers. I had my guard up at the first sight of her. I am the only dog in the village so I get few, if any, visitors of my kind, "My name is Colleen, I was sent to come and retrieve you, Billie," She said, switching back to English. I nodded to her, something in the back of my mind was telling me that she and the light I saw years ago had something in common.

"Come with me," I said leading my guest to the cave where I saw the light. The thing was, I don't remember anything from my past. The only things I can remember was my master found in a ditch outside of his house. Who were my parents? How did I end up in that ditch? Maybe this collie can help me, "Now I know you didn't come here so I can be our tour guide, speak up,"

"The Professor has been searching for you for sometime, my friends and I want you to join the Road Rovers," She explained, I have heard of the Rovers, maybe this could be my chance to know more about my past, 'listen, not only would you be protecting your master, but also the entire world," such a thing seemed so large, even for a country girl like myself, "so what say you?"

"I need answers, understand? I need to know more about my past," I said appearing in my two-legged form, something I had kept as a secret away from my master and his family, "I don't want them to know about this side of me," Colleen nodded in understanding as she transformed as well to my surprise, "you...you're just like me...but...how? I don't understand," I said in awe.

"It hasn't stopped me, my master doesn't know about this side of me either," She replied, "come now...you're not alone, Willamina," Colleen seemed more friendly than I had anticipated. I felt ashamed that I acted in such a rude fashion. It seemed something else caught her eye as we exited the cave, "oh that cheese looks yummy...can I have some?" She asked with bright cheerfulness.

"No," I snapped at her. Thus my life took another turn, and somehow I feel for the better. The world is a very big place. As I left the farm, I wondered just how big the world is. It is going to be a huge task for me to protect it, but i feel better knowing that I won't be doing it alone. When I met Colleen, I felt I had made my first friend and that my destiny had been set in motion.

**(This spreadsheet is for after she joins the Road Rovers. Includes all her stats and her gear)**

**Name: Willamina**

**Breed: Cane Lupo Italiano**

**Nicknames: Billie (as she is known by Colleen)**

**Sex: Female**

**Height: 5'7**

**Weight: 150lbs**

**Eyes: Brown**

**Special Talent: Espionage, Hand-to-hand Combat, Driving  
**

**Lucretia is very buxom and very beautiful. She has a black and light brown face with spiky boyish looking fur in the front and a long bushy tail. Her suit is just like Colleen's but it is sleeveless and varies in colors from red and black leather to black latex. She is also two inches taller than Colleen.**

**Likes: Cookies, singing oldies (60s, 70s, and 80s music), Exile**

**Dislikes: Raw onions**

**Vehicle of Choice: Arctic White Ducati 1199 Panigale (has the small Road Rover badge on each side in the center of the engine cover)**

**Personality: Lucretia is very kind and gentle and slow to anger with a wit and sharp as her eyes, but a fast and a strong fighter. She is one of the strongest of the Rovers, the stronger of the two females (the second being Colleen). She is also wise and willing to help if anyone has a problem or needs help.**

**Speech: Italian accent**


End file.
